Rock And Wonderful Place
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline is stuck between a rock, which is Matt wanting to get back with her and the wonderful place she found with Tyler. She's already decided which one she wants though she just has to break it to the other.


**Title: Rock And Wonderful Place**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Matt**

**Summary: Caroline is stuck between a rock, which is Matt wanting to get back with her and the wonderful place she found with Tyler. She's already decided which one she wants though she just has to break it to the other.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything sadly. I wrote this story two years ago come July 31****st**** and just found it in one of my folders. I hope that you enjoy it reviews feed my muse.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline didn't know what to do she was stuck between a rock and a really wonderful place. The rock she was stuck between was Matt. He wanted to get back together and she didn't. The really wonderful place was where she was right now lying in Tyler's arms. She knew she had to talk to Matt soon it was a must. She couldn't keep doing this without making it clear they couldn't be together again. She felt guilty, but she had no reason, Matt left her first. He ended it between them and I was because she was jealous. It wasn't her fault she had all these new emotions and Tyler didn't mind the heightened senses.

Ever sense that night after Tyler's party she'd been coming here, she felt safe and protected. They talked and it wasn't just sex or making out a lot. It was nice being here and feeling loved, she no longer felt like the rebound girl. She could feel his heart beating against her ear and it soothed her. She wasn't scared he was going find out and freak. He knew her secret and she knew his, she was willing to do anything to help him.

She moved her hand over his toned stomach taking in his scent. He was still fast asleep, which was probably good since he had to turn in less than fifteen hours. She wasn't sure when it had started her staying over and slipping out before his mom found her in here. He kissed her the day of his dad's funeral. He never went; he'd showed up at her hospital room instead. He was fixing to leave when he just kissed her.

Caroline knew it wasn't a friendly kiss either, they'd barely been friends in the last year and what she'd felt inside confused her. She didn't let him kiss her again until a week after Matt broke up with her. Katherine was trying to use her as a pawn and she was upset, but it never went farther until the day he broke into her house. He'd shoved her against the wall, picture falling and breaking. She'd turned the tables having him against the wall before shoving him away.

It was that night that they'd had sex for the first time, she'd pulled out the hug and he'd kissed her. It wasn't like the one at the hospital, it was gently and she could feel everything he wanted to say. It was the first time she'd had sex since she'd turned and she was still glad it was with him. She didn't hide anything from him. He knew about the other vampires, she'd told him about Katherine, what she'd done and she might not know who killed Mason, but she knew he was gone. It was the worst conversation she'd had to have with him.

They'd watched the video they'd found of Mason turning together, she'd comforted him that night. She'd tried to make everything seem less scary; she promised him she'd be there no matter what. She wasn't going to leave him to do this alone. She'd been alone when she'd turned and it had been scary, she couldn't control what her body wanted. She still regretted killing that man at the carnival.

She slipped out of his arms before getting out of the bed, she couldn't fall back asleep and she needed air. She had to think about things because she was scared for him, she was scared for her own self and she knew she had to talk to Matt before tonight. She'd tried to tell him twice that they couldn't be together, but he wouldn't understand. She knew it was going hurt him, but the truth would help and the rock would be gone. She wanted him to still be her friend, but she couldn't keep letting him think he had a chance.

She looked out Tyler's window at the night sky, the moon looked almost full and she knew he could tell. He'd been on edge the last two days; she'd had to keep him from two fights already. Both of them were with Damon, she didn't want Tyler hurt or Damon to get bitten in case it could affect him with Tyler still in human form.

She had put on one of his football jersey's she'd found in his closet the night before in case his mom did pop in. She could tell that his mom had also changed after her husband's death. She had stepped up being a mom and the acting Mayor. She knew that she'd done the best she could before, but being medicated most days hadn't made it seem that way. She was closer with her son now more than before and Carol actually liked her. They'd gone shopping together one day and talked, his mom wasn't what she'd seemed in the years past. She was actually a wonderful person and she loved her son.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline heard something turning around noticing the bed was empty now right before she felt two warm arms around her waist. "You should be still asleep," she said leaning back against his body. He was always warmer than most. His body temperature usually was between hundred and ten to one-twenty now.

"My girl left me in a big bed alone," he said sleep still present in his voice as he kissed her neck. He took hold of the jersey tossing it away once he pulled it off of her. She whimpered feeling his hands moving over her bare skin. "No need for that I lock the door now," he said placing kisses along the back of her neck. He cupped her breasts in his hands gently squeezing them, he'd fallen in love for the first time in his life and it was because of her.

He didn't want be without her, he had to see her every single morning and night. He needed her more than he needed his morning fix of coffee. "Tyler," she reached up with her hands pulling his head closer to hers kissing him. He kept her warm all the time, she never felt cold any more because she wasn't now.

He kissed her back letting one of his hands moved down her body finding her clit. He moaned feeling how wet she was, she was always wet for him. He lifting her so her knees were resting on his window seal. "I need you," he said holding her with one arm so she didn't fall. He felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin if he didn't take her.

Caroline cried out as he thrusted inside his cock filling her as he entered her in one thrust. Her body was already warming up and she could tell he was hotter than he'd been all week. She leaned against him knowing he wouldn't let her fall. "Need you too," she panted as he started moving again. She wished that he could bite her, but they didn't know if he could. There was no doubt in her mind where she belonged. Ever since he'd kissed her in the hospital she'd known that Matt wasn't who she was supposed to be with. It was wonderful here and she didn't have to hide her strength.

She felt his hands gripping her hips tighter and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so close to loosing it and she couldn't move. The way he had her on the window seal she couldn't move an inch and he was moving faster slamming into her. She bit down on her lip trying not to cry out as he hit the neck of her womb. She dug her nails into the back of his neck and she could feel the growl starting low in his stomach. It was vibrating against her body and she couldn't take it much more.

"Tyler, please," she begged moving her hand down trying stroke her own clit, but his hand came up pulling hers behind his own back so she couldn't. She whined trying to move, but she couldn't and with another thrust she was cumming clamping down on his cock as he filled her too. His hot cum shooting into her and Caroline still wanted more, she needed more. She just couldn't move yet and her legs were shaking from her release, she could feel his body coming down from the release they'd just had too.

He picked her up carrying her back to the bed kissing her once they were cuddled up. "Stay with me," he said looking into her blue eyes. "I want wake up with you still here for once,"

Caroline didn't have to be asked twice she moved so she was straddling his waist, "Gladly," she whispered claiming his lips. She could wait a little while longer, she wanted to be with Tyler and she wasn't cheating. Matt had broken up with her after Tyler's party; he'd gotten jealous and called it quiets. She could not be called a cheater if she was free to date who she wanted to. She wasn't going to leave Tyler now and as long as he wanted her to stay she would. The rock was disappearing and once she talked to Matt it would be gone.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

"What's going on between you and Tyler?" Matt asked sitting down across from Caroline at the booth she'd gotten. "Don't tell me it is nothing, I saw you outside," he had seen them kissing when he'd emptied the trash in the dumpster behind the Grill.

Caroline hadn't wanted him to find out like that, but it was probably better out in the open. "First, you broke up with me because you couldn't stand that I was jealous," she said before telling him that Tyler asked her out and she said yes. She left out the kiss at the hospital though not wanting him to think that she'd cheated on him. She had in that moment if she was being honest, she hadn't stopped the kiss, and she'd welcomed it.

"You just go jump in his bed like that?" Matt asked not meaning to be harsh about it, but he didn't understand why Caroline had gone for his best friend.

"No, I did not just go jump in his bed, I waited for you to say something anything, you never did Matt," she said, he'd avoided her for weeks asked their friends if she was seeing somebody else. He never talked to her and she wasn't ready to put her life on hold for anybody. "You dumped me, I spent and entire two weeks trying figure where I went wrong, but it wasn't me," she was getting annoyed and that really wasn't going to go well. "I never felt like I was your number one, I felt like I was second best, with Tyler I don't have to compete for his attention," she didn't have to try and be perfect like Elena was in Matt's eyes either. She left that out though not wanting to start a fight.

She took a breath before getting up, "Where are you going, we need to talk, Caroline," Matt said trying to get her to stay. He didn't even get to tell her he wanted a second chance. He could do better, but he knew he hadn't given her a fair chance. The fact she had known she was second best in his heart stung. "I never meant to hurt you,"

"We talked, I'm with Tyler, you broke my heart, you just weren't the one to put it back together," she said, "I know you didn't mean to, but you did Matt," she added before walking off. She wasn't going to cry because she was happy, she had Tyler and he wasn't going to just up and leave, rip her heart out. He'd been the one to put it back together. She got her order before leaving the Grill.

"How'd he take it?" Tyler asked taking the bag and her hand knowing she had told him by the way her expression was. He'd seen Matt at the dumpster and tried to pull away from Caroline, but it had been too late, they'd been caught. He'd been relieved though that Matt finally knew they were together.

"He was trying to get me back, I told him I was with you, I don't think he took it well, but I'm happy here," she said as they walked back to where her car was parked. She couldn't go back to the past, she always felt like she was in some competition and not the good kind either. It was like a joke and she was the butt of it being Matt's rebound girl.

"He broke up with you because you were jealous, you had a right to be, I mean Aimee was flirting with him then she ended up making out with me in the cellar," Tyler said not knowing that it was Caroline's doing that the girl had been coming onto him.

Caroline giggled before explaining how it was probably her fault; she'd compelled her to go find a single guy. "Just didn't know you were single back then," she should have known though, but she hadn't exactly paid attention to Tyler's love life then.

"So we can officially say that we're a couple now that you talked to Matt right?" he asked after she unlocked the car door putting the food in the back. Caroline nodded closing the door back before she felt herself being turned around. She wasn't expecting a public statement, but he kissed her where anybody could see them.

Caroline knew it wasn't like earlier when they were kissing behind the Grill hoping nobody saw. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. It was nice to actually be able to kiss him in the open. She couldn't help but smile as he kissed her it felt right and hiding was over. She didn't have to worry about who would see them anymore.

**TC TC TC TC TC **

**THE END**


End file.
